


Vulnerable

by grainipiot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yes yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: They try something new





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, still here. I tried to write something for kinktober.  
> Thank you for reading!!! <3

« Can we try someting new tonight ? » Yi asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

 

Both on the bed, in a warm embrace to share their warmth. The temperature of the room wasn't cold but it still was pleasant to have someone close.

 

« Oh ? What do you have in mind ? » the question stirred Yasuo's interest. After all, Yi's ideas were always good.

 

« Mmmh something but I'll not tell you. Where would be the fun if I did ? » facing him, the Wuju Master untied his boyfriend's hair, dark locks cascading on his shoulders as the ribbon was taken off.

 

The action didn't surprise the ronin, he knew the other prefered him this way, a rare sight for anyone but him. But Yasuo flinched slightly when his ribbon was used instead as a blindfold, the last thing he saw being a fond smile and a reassuring gaze. _This sounds interesting._

 

« hey, it's okay ? Tell me if you want to stop. »

 

« When I'm starting to have fun ? Don't worry, it's more than fine » The ronin was now lying on his back, relaxed with his blind trust in his lover. He felt vulnerable, at the other's mercy but g _ods be damned_ he liked it.

Curious hands roamed over his body then undressed him, clothing left discarded on the floor. The chilly air of autumn made Yasuo shiver but soon enough those hands came back to explore the skin now free, warm pressure on firm muscle.

 

Without his eyes, all he could do was enjoying the massage, the deprivation providing new sensations, each caress sent a spark of arousal in his lower belly. Yi focused his attention on the other's chest, cupping it gently then giving a kiss, a second. He felt the sharp intake of breath more than he heard it, a peck on the quickening pulse.

The ronin groaned low when wet warmth teased a nipple then the other, the slight graze of teeth, just playful enough, it didn't even hurt. The Wuju master marked his torso, bruises that would disappear in the morning but still offered with love while his hand started to stroke his lover's erection, precum leaking.

 

The only sounds in the room were Yasuo's, breathy moans becoming impatient, a bit louder when the shorter man touched him on specific spots, making him squirm on the mattress.

 

« Enjoying yourself ? » It was obvious that the other appreciated the attention, now flushed from head to shoulders and panting. And this sight affected Yi as much as every time they lay together, the broad figure of his lover given with trust. _How to resist to that ?_

 

« So damn good. More... » not knowing what to do so he tried to reach for the solid presence over him, hands clasped on his waist to urge him closer.

 

« More what ? » a smirk could be heard in his voice as he kept a painfully slow pace on Yasuo's cock. The latter could feel breath ghosting near his face, rassuring in its own way but also a reminder of his lack of sight.

 

« More, please- » he begged, immediatly interrupted by a devouring kiss. Surprised, he opened up to the clever tongue, an overwhelming dance that left the ronin light-headed. All he couldn't see made it more intense to feel, to touch, to hear. Even their desperate noises brought red to his cheek. _Dear gods, shameful_.

Yi withdrew, quite satisfied with the result of his ministration. A pity the blindfold covered his lover's eyes, _it must be beautiful, burning with lust_. _And that mouth... so good, both at praising and pleading._ He claimed him in another kiss, less agressive but still passionate, nipping his lips. The other swordman's sanity fell apart, making a mess of the hand on him, bucking at the mere idea of release.

 

The Wuju Master quickened the pace, towering the latter while bringing him to completion. But just before, he squeezed hard, keeping Yasuo's on the edge of climax and earning a broken whine as answer. The shorter man took off the blindfold with his free hand in a swift motion then watched as the latter blinked to get used to the sudden light, wide pupils almost hiding the usual chocolate color.

 

It was too much for him, seeing this man under him pawing at whatever body part he could reach, so helpless in his denied end that he forgot how to speak coherent. So Yi let him go, a last press on his slit .

 

« Come for me. Now. » voice shuddering a little from the tension and his own need.

And this alone was enough for Yasuo to at last cum, white splash of seed painting his torso while a wanton moan pierced through him, back arched taut. Yi worked him through orgasm, admiring the complete abandon in ecstasy of his lover. _So lovely_.

 

Silence came back, the ronin catching his breath, sprawled on the bed while his boyfriend cleaned up his hand, gaze wandering on the devilishly handsome man he could call his. He was still hard, a kind of hunger that couldn't have been sated by the sole sight under him and he ached so much for release. Instinct urged his hand closer of his crotch, to palm himself through the confines of his clothes not really against his will.

 

Surely Yasuo noticed the raw need in those green eyes, how his lover got twitchy minute after minute and it only made him more _alluring_.

 

« Hey, your turn now » he rose and joined Yi then undressed him with the latter's hurried help, hands shaking. When he took off the other's pants, his purr was echoed by a pained whimper.

 

The ronin went back to his previous place, now sitting.

« Come here, gorgeous » he invited him and when said man came around, he guided him to settle on his lap, chest to chest. At this distance, the fierce flush that washed over his the Wuju master was impossible to miss, glint of fever shining in his eyes while he rutted against the warm body, seeking any kind of relief.

 

The swordman took the lube from the drawer, slicked his hand then circled his hole, a gentle warning of what would come next. Yi locked his arms around him, head resting on his shoulder and trembling of anticipation. A first digit made its way inside of him, curious, massaging his walls.

 

« Another one. Please. » he urged, low voice whispering in the other's ear then turning into a high-pitched keen when a second finger worked him open. « Yasuo... » so breathy, maybe the taller man imagined it but still, he got more determined and brushed his spot with pinpoint accuracy. This made electricity run in his veins, a curse making its way out as he clutched tight on the muscled body against his.

 

« Yasuo, Yasuo... » a tad louder.

 

« It's not enough ? Alright love. I've got you. » warm voice, sweet like honey, exactly what the swordman loved to hear. As asked, the ronin added a third digit, stretching him even more and oh the burn felt so good. _So full._

The taller man liked it too, to feel his lover writhing in his arms, holding him for dear life while being pleasured. No one else was allowed to see such a powerful warrior this way. _Mine and only_. Yasuo offered a bruise at the juncture of his neck, possessive mark.

 

Yi felt his end coming fast, his shaft trapped between their bodies so he grinded down, hands leaving scratches on the swordman's back and shoulders, sounds pouring freely from his mouth. A last thrust from the ronin had him spill his load, sweet relief after such a long waiting. Yasuo stroked him lazily.

 

« Yes, come. You've been so good. Perfect. » he pressed a messy kiss to his lips, Yi returning it clumsily, exhausted.

 

« Well, that was a good idea ! Doing ok ? »

 

The Wuju master relaxed in the tight embrace. « I'm fine. »

 

« You're damn right » followed by a wide grin.

 

No, Yasuo would never be tired of that deep blush. _Adorable._

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk : https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
